


Angels

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel-centric, Dean death, Forgiveness, Gen, God - Freeform, Guardian Angels, New York City, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Angels

Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. It was what he was created to be and what he would always be, long after the deaths of the Winchester brothers.  
He had responsibility to heaven, to his brothers and sisters. They still were his brothers and sisters, even now.  
Today he found himself sitting on top of the New York city skyline, facing the noise and buzz of the city. He loved it here, it was as close to flying as a human could feel.  
He felt the air shift beside him as his sister appeared, white dress trailing at her bare feet.  
'Rebecca.'  
She smiled, 'Castiel.' Sitting beside him she sighed, 'We have forgotten, brother, that our job as Angels is not to rule, but to watch and guide the humans. In our righteousness we have forgotten the people here. The sick, the dying, the crimes and horror that befalls humanity.'  
Castiel lowered his head, 'I know, sister. I have forgotten.'  
Rebecca smiled, 'To forgive is devine, Castiel. You are my brother and I love you. We were born of the same love, God's love.'  
She stood and reached down a hand to him. 'Come with me.'


End file.
